L'espoir d'un renouveau
by Park Jun Jie
Summary: OS- Magdalena, jeune française et moldu assiste à une tuerie organisée par les mangemorts. Évitant de justesse l'effacement de mémoire par le ministère, elle découvre un monde dont elle rêvait et doit lutter pour garder sa mémoire intacte.


Petit One-shot. Bien sur, de ce fait, j'ai moins développé certaines idées, j'espère sincèrement que vous comprendrez. J'ai toujours voulu écrire sur une moldu qui, après un oubli d'effacement de mémoire de la part du ministère, cherche à découvrir la vérité sur son monde. Alors, aujourd'hui je me suis fait ce plaisir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie pas mon autre histoire, À l'ombre des regards.

Bien sur, c'est un UA, reprenant les éléments de l'histoire originale, mais j'ai modifié certaines choses.

Je préviens aussi à l'avance que c'est une death-fic, qu'il y aura un peu de violence et un peu de sexe implicite ! Les plus jeunes, passez votre chemin, l'on ne sait jamais...

Pairing : un petit DMXOC

Bien à vous.

Jun Jie P.

Légende :

"…" :

_› Italique_ : paroles en anglais.

› normal : paroles en français.

*…* : pensées directes

Musiques conseillées : Sad moments : Dumbledore's Farewell.

Un Ange passe, Alain Lefèvre

* * *

><p><strong>L'espoir d'un renouveau.<strong>

_Il n'y a pour l'homme que trois événements : naître, vivre et mourir. Il ne se sent pas naître, il souffre à mourir, et il oublie de vivre. Jean de la Bruyère._

**France…Strasbourg…13 mars…16h43**

Le soleil tapait fort pour ce début mars. Magdalena réajusta le sac sur son épaule et accéléra le rythme de ses pas. Jetant un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre, elle vit qu'elle était en retard pour son cours de piano. Encore. Son professeur allait à nouveau la réprimander. Elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux de jais et continua sa route, décidant de prendre par quelques raccourcis.

Tout à coup, un bruit assourdissant fit s'arrêter les quelques passants et enfants jouant dans le parc avoisinant. Plusieurs débris volèrent de-ci de-là. Les personnes présentent autour de la jeune fille comprirent assez vite qu'il fallait se sauver et commençaient déjà à courir dans tous les sens, plus paniqués qu'autre chose. Malgré sa conscience qui lui disait de fuir, Magdalena se dirigea vers la source de la détonation qui avait été suivie de plusieurs autres coups similaires. Lorsqu'elle arriva au square, l'agitation régnait. Tout le monde se bousculait, se rentrait dedans et se faisait tomber. Les cris et les pleurs se mélangeaient aux rires fous d'hommes en noirs encapuchonnés. De vives lumières bleues et vertes partaient de leur direction et frôlaient sa tête sans pour autant la toucher. Magdalena, bouche bée, put enfin mettre un mot sur cette vision d'horreur après les premières secondes d'étonnement passées…"le chaos". Lorsqu'elle sentit une vive douleur à son bras gauche, elle décida de se cacher derrière un buisson. Haletante, elle remarqua que sa manche avait été brûlée ainsi qu'une partie de son bras. Elle se demanda comment cela avait pu se passer. Mais quelque chose lui fit retenir son souffle. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. L'air s'était considérablement alourdie et le soleil semblait s'être voilé d'une fine couche de brouillard.

*Etrange*, pensa-t-elle.

Elle risqua un léger coup d'œil sur le square, n'apercevant plus personne…à pars… Écarquillant les yeux, elle prit enfin connaissance de ce qui s'était passé. Plusieurs corps étaient allongés à terre et fumaient légèrement. Cela ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Tremblante, elle s'accroupit et commença à ramper pour s'enfuir. Son bras la tirait affreusement et bien qu'il ne s'écoulait pas de sang de la plaie dû à la chair brûlée, la douleur était tout de même présente. Alors qu'elle arrivait à l'angle de la rue, elle jeta un bref regard en arrière et vit quelques hommes s'accroupir prêts des corps et les toucher. Elle rencontra le temps d'une demi-seconde un regard gris et froid. Se précipitant, elle partie en courant. Elle entendit des pas claquer derrière elle. Cherchant une issue, elle poussa la première porte qu'elle trouva…Celle d'un pub miteux. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et resta tapis dans l'ombre. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme qui balayait la salle du regard. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle…

" B'jour, J'vous sers quoi ?"

Magdalena sursauta avant de bredouiller qu'elle voulait volontiers une limonade…Lorsque le serveur parti, l'homme avait lui aussi disparu. N'attendant pas que l'employé revienne, elle se dirigea vers une porte au fond de la boutique et se retrouva dans une cours intérieure. Se précipitant vers un battant en bois miteux, elle le franchit, atterrissant sur le trottoir d'une petite rue.

_C'est ce qu'on apprend de la vie en fin de compte : combien elle est étrange. Paul Auster_

Essoufflée, elle glissa sa clé dans la serrure avant d'entendre le "clic" familier qui lui annonçait les retrouvailles avec ses parents. La jeune femme était encore sous le choc des évènements passés et n'étaient pas rentrée directement. Faisant quelques détours et passant plusieurs fois devant la maison, l'observant attentivement pour voir s'il n'y avait personne d'inconnu.

" Maman ? Maman…C'est moi…"

" Qui ? Qui…êtes vous ? Comment êtes-vous entrée ? Sortez ! SORTEZ ! Avant que je n'appelle mon mari !"

L'élégante femme en face d'elle, s'agitait, secouant les bras dans tout les sens.

" Mais maman…C'est moi…"

" Maman ?" demanda la femme ahurie.

" Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle…"

" Sortez ! Sortez d'ic…Ah, chéri. Cette jeune fille c'est introduite dans la maison, je ne sais comment…"

Un homme était apparu. Beau, grand et à l'air fort malgré son âge qui commençait à être avancé. Arquant un sourcil, il demanda :

" Que voulez-vous ?"

" Mais …Papa…Tu ne me…reconnais …Pas ?

" Papa ? Ahahahahahaha…Celle-là on ne me l'avait jamais faites." Il reprit son sérieux. "Maintenant partez, sinon j'appelle la police."

" Mais…arrêtez…ce n'est pas marrant…Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir préve…"

Sur les photos posaient sur le rebord de la commode…Plus aucunes ne portaient la trace de Magdalena. Le jardin était vide. Son père seul à côté du gros poisson péché. Sa mère en blanc seule lors du mariage de sa cousine. Ses cousins rigolant…Tout aussi seuls…Elle avait juste…disparu…

" Mais…mais…"

Elle se précipita à l'étage, sous les cris de ses parents. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre…Il n'y avait plus rien. Juste une chambre d'ami…Impersonnelle. Toutes ses affaires ayant disparu.

Ses parents la regardèrent étrangement, n'attendant qu'une seule chose, qu'elle s'en aille. Son père la raccompagna brutalement à la porte d'entrée.

" Maintenant dehors…Et, bien que je ne sache comment vous êtes entrée ici…J'espère pour votre bien-être que vous n'y remettrez jamais les pieds."

La porte lui claqua au nez. Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? D'abord cette attaque étrange…Ensuite l'homme qui la suivait…Et enfin ses parents ne la reconnaissant plus. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière avant de heurter quelqu'un. Se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec une voisine qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien car elle était des plus asociale.

" Suivez-moi…"

Docilement, tel un chien égaré, la fille lui accorda sa confiance et obéit. Elles entrèrent dans la vieille maison délabrée qui servait de toit à cette femme. A peine la porte fermée, celle-ci se retourna vivement et d'un claquement de langue, lui demanda :

" Qu'avez-vous vu ?"

" Pardon ?" demanda-t-elle interloquée.

" Qu'avez-vous vu ? Ne feignez pas l'indifférence avec moi. Je sais que vos parents vous ont oublié, et cela grâce à moi… Oui je vous ai vu au square…"

En disant cela, la vieille femme secoua Magdalena par les épaules, et cela fortement, comme pour lui remettre les idées en place. Qui aurait soupçonné une telle force chez une si petite personne ?

" Mais…Quoi ? Vous êtes responsable de l'état de mes parents ? Que leur avez-vous fait ? Ah ! Je ne comprends plus rien. Et puis, comment savez-vous ça ?"

" Oh…Un simple sort "d'oubliette"…Je suis assez forte pour ça. Maintenant… Répondez-moi !"

" Mais ça va pas ? Un "sort" ? Mais vous vous croyez où là ? Dans "Merlin l'enchanteur" ?"

" Répondez ! Et par Merlin, ne vous moquez pas de lui !"

Écarquillant les yeux, elle répondit, la voix chevrotante.

" Pas grand chose ! Juste…qu'il y avait une "bataille" dans le square. Des civils contre des hommes encapuchonnés de noir…et il y avait des lumières qui de partout fusaient."

" Mon Dieu…et vous n'avez pas attendu sagement que quelqu'un vienne vous aider..Et parallèlement à cela, vous effacer la mémoire ?"

" Non…mais…attendez …Quoi ? Effacer la mémoire ? Mais je ne veux pas oublier comme mes parents! Et puis, rendez-leur leur mémoire !"

" Ça…trop tard petite. Jamais ils ne se souviendront de toi…"

" Quoi ? Mais…Mais…"

"Ah ma petite…Tu n'as toujours pas compris que ce que tu as vu a été fatal pour toi ? Malheureusement, tu étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Tu aurais dû fuir comme les autres. Tu viens de faire la découverte d'un secret, celui qui est le mieux gardé, l'existence d'un monde dont tu ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence…"

"Comment ça ?"

"Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? Juste pendant cette bataille. Des personnes habillées étrangement…Des "jais de lumière" venant de on ne sait où…"

La vieille femme sortit de la poche intérieur de son manteau violet criard un bout de bois.

"Je vais m'occuper de ce qui aurait dû être fait…Et j'en serai récompensée."

Ne sachant quoi faire, ne comprenant même plus rien du tout à la situation et les nerfs à bout, Magdalena éclata de rire. Surprise, la voisine abaissa légèrement son "bout de bois".

" Vous allez m'attaquer avec un bout de bois ? Alors que je n'ai rien demandé à personne, juste que l'on me laisse tranquille ?"

" Un…bout de …Bois ? Ceci ma chère, dit-elle en montrant l'objet, est une baguette magique."

" Une baguette magique ? Vous rigolez ?"

" Du tout…Voilà pourquoi les moldus ne sont pas encore prêts…"

" Moldu ? …Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… Vous ne rigolez pas alors ?"

" Non…Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu vas très vite oublier…"

" Quoi ? Mais atten…"

" Stupéfix !"

Magdalena se pencha juste à temps pour éviter la lumière bleue. Prise par un soudain élan de lucidité, elle ouvrit la porte derrière elle et se mit à cavaler dans la rue. N'entendant rien derrière elle, elle se permit un léger coup d'œil. Elle fut surprise de ne pas voir la voisine lui courir après. Elle décida de s'arrêter quelques rues plus loin, à la place de la cathédrale, bondée de personnes à cette heure. Cette femme était décidément tombée sur la tête. En effet, comment un autre monde de…magie ? Parce qu'il s'agissait effectivement de cela, pouvait exister en parallèle au sien ? Elle secoua la tête et se remis à marcher plus obstinément, la tête baissée. Lorsque tout à coup, une paire d'escarpins violets lui barrèrent le chemin. Relevant doucement les yeux, elle tomba nez à nez avec la voisine.

" Comment avez-vous fait ça ?"

" Être là avant vous ?…Secret."

Écarquillant les yeux, Magdalena se retourna et commença à courir comme une folle, la peur au ventre. Lorsqu'elle se réfugia dans une ruelle miteuse, derrière une grande poubelle, elle pensa sincèrement qu'elle était perdue…Finie. Elle allait mourir là, seule, et oubliée. Mais le temps passait, et personne ne venait. Elle s'admit alors, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, un moment d'inattention. La jeune fille laissa couler librement ses larmes. Que s'était-il passé ? Les quelques minutes vécues au square avaient chamboulées sa vie.

_Tirons notre courage de notre désespoir même. Sénèque_

" Mademoiselle"

Sursautant, et prenant à peine conscience de la main sur son épaule, Magdalena se mit en position fœtale, attendant la sentence.

" Allez-vous bien?", demanda une voix avec un fort accent.

Magdalena releva la tête et se perdit dans un océan chocolat. La jeune fille en face d'elle n'avait rien d'une veille peau ridée, mais avait les cheveux d'un violet vif et sa figure aurait mis en confiance n'importe qu'elle personne.

" Je …Je ne sais pas vraiment."

" Oh…Je vois…Je peux vous aider? Et Oh ! Par Merlin, vous êtes blessée !"

" Ça va…Rien de grave. À part si vous avez une solution pour échapper à une vieille folle qui a effacé la mémoire de ma famille et qui essaye de me tuer…Alors, oui…"

" Je…Oh…Quelqu'un à effacer la mémoire de votre famille intentionnellement ?"

Magdalena fronça les sourcils.

" Vous ne semblez pas surprise."

" Vous avez de la chance…Je suis moi aussi une sorcière. Imaginez si vous aviez dit cela à un moldu."

" Une sorcière ?"

" Bien sur ! Alors comme ça, on a effacé la mémoire de votre famille ? J'en suis réellement navrée…surtout du fait que cette action est irréversible."

Prenant conscience des mots de la femme, Magdalena se laissa à nouveau emporter par un flot de larmes.

" Arrêtez de pleurer…On va trouver une solution…"

" Une solution ? QUELLE SOLUTION ? MA FAMILLE M'A OUBLIÉE ET JE N'AI PLUS RIEN ! ALORS QUOI ?"

" Désolée…"

" Non…c'est moi…je n'avais pas à vous crier dessus…Et je voudrais vous remercier pour votre mansuétude."

Magdalena se releva, esquissant une petite grimace de douleur. Elle avait oubliée son bras.

" Ce n'est rien. Repartons sur de bonnes bases. Je me nomme Nymphadora Tonks…Mais appelez-moi Tonks. Je suis anglaise"

" Magdalena Jones…Tonks, s'il vous plait, tutoyez-moi."

" D'accord, vous aussi alors !"

La jeune anglaise sembla réfléchir un instant.

" Bon…Nous allons transplanter jusqu'à la frontière…Après tout, rien ne pourra avancer en restant ici."

" Transpla-quoi ? Et à la frontière ? Pourquoi ?"

" Transplaner…Ah, pardon. Je suppose que tu es encore un peu faible pour le faire…Je ne détecte même pas de magie chez toi. Tu dois être épuisée. La frontière car je pense qu'il est mieux pour toi de sortir de ce pays tant que tu es encore vivante."

" Ou..Oui…Tu as raison."

" Prends mon bras et accroche-toi, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop mangé à midi…"

" AttenWOOUUUUUAAAHHH"

La première chose qu'elle ressentit fut le sol de la terre ferme, puis l'élan nauséeux qui lui coupa toute envie de parler. Après quelques secondes, elle releva la tête vers Tonks, qui lui souriant, semblait parfaitement bien.

" Ça réveille les méninges…"

Un bruit assourdissant retentit autour d'elles. Magdalena se permit un regard aux alentours. Des cargos déposaient leur marchandise sur le quais. Des bateaux de pêcheurs revenaient d'une journée en mer. Des enfants jouaient à vouloir attraper les mouettes.

" Où sommes-nous ?"

" À un port, prêt de Rennes."

" Ah...Je vois…"

" On ne peut pas passer d'un pays à l'autre sans permission. Heureusement pour nous, je connais bien celui qui les vend, puisque j'en ai déjà eu une de lui dans la plus grande discrétion."

Magdalena lui offrit un sourire peu assuré. Elle se laissait emporter par une sorcière, loin de chez elle, dans un autre pays…Mais après tout, qu'y perdait-elle ? Elle voulait trouver un moyen de faire revenir ses parents, elle était sur qu'il y avait un moyen. Et une intention souterraine commençait elle aussi à faire son bout de chemin, comme par exemple, prouver aux sorciers qu'il existait des personnes pouvant les accepter, que les "moldus" n'étaient pas tous des simples d'esprit incompréhensifs. Depuis toute petite, elle avait rêvé de mondes imaginaires où sorciers, elfes et nains se côtoyaient, et aujourd'hui elle apprenait que non seulement, ce monde existait mais qu'en plus, elle en était rejetée. Pour l'instant en tout cas, elle devait dissimuler son identité. Tonks lui prit la main pour la guider et l'entraina à l'intérieur d'un petit pub miteux. Là, elle s'adressa au barman et lui demanda deux pass pour l'Angleterre. L'homme acquiesça tout en regardant bizarrement Magdalena. Il demanda ensuite à Tonks de payer 5 gallions…Des gallions ? Mais qu'était-ce ? Surement leur monnaie. On demanda enfin aux deux jeunes filles de signer et d'apposer un sceau avec leur…baguette.

" Qu'y-a-t'il 'Lena ?"

" Je…n'ai pas …ma baguette sur moi. Ni d'ailleurs mes papiers", répondit-elle en tâtant ses poches. Son portefeuilles avait dû tomber pendant la bataille. Pourvu qu'aucun sorcier ne les trouve.

" Oh…Mince…Veux-tu retourner la chercher ?"

" NON ! Non…c'est bon, elle s'est cassée il y a quelques jours de ça, et je n'ai pas pu la faire réparer depuis".

Magdalena attendit avec anxiété le verdict pour savoir si son mensonge était passé ou pas. En effet, elle ne savait pas du tout si une baguette se cassait et pouvait être réparée. Tonks après un instant se tourna vers le barman et lui demanda si elle pouvait prendre à sa charge la jeune fille. Une hésitation plus tard, la sorcière scella le papier pour elles deux.

Une fois dehors, Tonks lui demanda de prendre à nouveau son bras et transplana.

_L'espoir est une mémoire qui désire. Balzac_

**Angleterre… Londres… 13 mars… 20h03.**

Elles arrivèrent devant un square. Cette fois-ci, Magdalena supporta mieux le trajet, mais se sentit tout de même un tantinet nauséeuse. Derrière elles se trouvait une allée de maisons, toutes identiques. Le petit panneau du parc marquait "Square Grimmaut".

" Viens."

" Où sommes-nous ?"

" Chez une connaissance."

" Tonks…Attends…Avant, j'ai une question. Que faisais-tu en France ?"

" Oh..Je…J'avais une mission…"

" Une mission ?"

" Oui, nous avions eu l'information que des partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui était dans ta ville et qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Le jour où je t'ai rencontré, ils avaient justement attaqué un square…Ces infâmes ont fait 8 morts et on a dû effacer la mémoire de 15 moldus…"

" Effacer…la mémoire ?"

" Oui…Comme pour tes parents. C'est d'ailleurs étrange que cela se soit produit le même jour…"

" Oui…Surement…"

Magdalena détourna le regard et Tonks reprit sa route. Elle monta les marches d'un escalier et avant d'ouvrir la porte se retourna vivement, bousculant la jeune fille.

" Ne parle à personne de cet endroit…"

" D'accord."

Magdalena se demanda dans quoi elle s'était encore fourrée. Mais il n'était plus question de faire demi-tour. De plus, la conversation tournée encore dans sa tête. D'abord qui était le "nous" dont la jeune femme faisait souvent allusion. À la connaissance habitant dans cette maison justement ? Ou à un organisme ? Luttant contre ce "Tu-Sais-Qui" ? Mais qu'est-ce c'était ce "Tu-Sais-Qui"?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Le hall d'entrée semblait dans le même état que celui de la maison de sa voisine. Les maisons sorcières étaient-elles réellement toutes aussi morbides et sombres ? L'atmosphère s'alourdissait à chaque instant, surement à cause de l'encens présent dans l'air.

_" Tonks !"_

Un grand homme brun, à l'air maladif enserra la jeune femme dans ses bras. Une seconde plus tard, il la relâchait déjà détournant légèrement le regard.

_" Ah ! Si j'avais eu vent plutôt de l'opération et que celle-ci n'était pas tombée en période de pleine lune, je serais venu avec toi ! J'ai bien mentionné mon mécontentement à Dumbledore, mais tu sais comment il est…Je suis en tout cas heureux que tu sois là et en bonne san…Qui est-ce ?"_

Magdalena qui était restée jusqu'à présent derrière l'anglaise, sortie de sa cachette et baissa la tête.

_" Rémus Lupin, je te présente ma nouvelle amie, Magdalena Jones…Elle est française."_

_" Enchantée, _répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé_."_

_" De-même_…Il se tourna vers la jeune sorcière,_Tonks ?"_

_" Ne t'inquiètes pas…Elle est avec nous. Enfin je crois. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, quand tout le monde sera là."_

Tout le monde ? Comment ça ? D'autres sorciers ? Magdalena sentit le danger s'approcher mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

" Vient…"

La jeune moldu suivit sa Némésis jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Devant elle s'étalait sur 3 bon mètres une table en bois d'acajou. Sur les éviers, des éponges et brosses nettoyaient seules des assiettes. Magdalena complètement abasourdie par cette vision, resta quelques instants immobiles.

" Ça va 'Lena ?"

" Je…oui…"

" Je suis désolée…Cela doit te rappeler chez toi…"

" Un peu…"

Magdalena reprenait déjà ses esprits. Le mensonge, pour mieux s'infiltrer, pour mieux connaître ses ennemis, était le meilleur moyen d'aboutir à ses fins.

_" Bonjour"_

La jeune moldu se retourna vivement. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés, se tenait devant elle. Il avait un physique agréable malgré son âge.

_" Bonjour…"_

_" Ah, Sirius, je suis désolée d'avoir invité quelqu'un chez toi sans ta permission. Mais c'était assez important. Je t'expliquerai quand l'Ordre sera là."_

Alors sa "connaissance" était lui ? Sa maison ne le correspondait pas vraiment, même si habillé d'habits en velours, il faisait très baronnet. Malgré tout, il avait l'air plus joyeux que ce sinistre endroit…

_" Bien…Bien…Je m'appelle Sirius Black…"_

_" Magdalena Jones."_

_" Vous n'êtes pas anglaise n'est-ce pas ?"_

_" Je suis…française"._

_" Vous avez un fort joli accent…"_

_" Mer…merci."_

Magdalena rougit au compliment et détourna un peu les yeux._  
><em>

_" Tu voulais dormir le temps que l'on contact l'Ordre ?", demanda Tonks, coupant tout contact entre nous._

_" L'Ordre ?…Je…ça va…Je peux encore tenir"._

_" C'est assez étonnant que vous n'êtes pas encore tombée dans un coma magique. Je ne sens plus aucune magie en vous."_

_" Justement Sirius…Je trouvais cela aussi bizarre. Voulant en parler avec Dumbledore pour qu'il l'examine, je l'ai amené ici. De plus, elle n'a plus de famille…Alors je me suis dit…"_

Bizarre ? Éxamination ? Mince. Une issue ! S'ils découvraient qu'elle était une moldu, elle était morte.

_" Finalement…Je voudrais bien aller dormir un peu, si cela ne gêne pas…"_

_" Attends ! On va te soigner avant !"_

Tonks chercha une petite fiole dans une des armoires et en sortie une avec à l'intérieur, un liquide vert.

_" Ne bouges pas."_

Elle ouvrit le flacon et apposa le baume sur la blessure…Attendit quelques secondes…Puis…

_" Bizarre…Ça ne marche pas…"_

_" C'est peut-être parce que je suis très fatiguée ?''_

_" Surement", _répondit Sirius…

_" C'est tout de même bizarre…" _

Tonks paraissait réellement perturbée. Mais Sirius la coupa, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose.

_" Suivez-moi."_

Ils montèrent un étage avant que Sirius ouvre une porte. Il se décala pour la laisser entrer.

_" Cela vous convient-il ?"_

_" Oui, merci."_

_" Je vous chercherais en temps voulu, pour l'instant dormez."_

Magdalena attendit quelques instants qu'il n'y ait plus de bruit de pas puis se précipita vers la fenêtre, sans prendre le temps d'observer la chambre. Ils n'avaient monté qu'un étage. Cela devrait peut-être être bon si elle voulait s'échapper par là. L'ouvrant en grand, elle observa le dehors. Elle devait se trouver à 5 mètres du sol. Était-ce réellement possible ? Elle n'était qu'au premier étage. Elle avait compté. De plus, tout autour de la maison se trouvait un jardin…Et non les maisons…Cherchant des yeux une solution, elle se rappela les nombreux films d'espionnage et arracha la couverture du lit. Un petit nuage de poussière s'éleva. Ne faisant attention à rien, elle attacha un bout à une chaise qu'elle bloqua dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Respirant un bon coup, elle se décida à franchir la barricade. Après tout, si elle restait ici, elle mourrait certainement aussi, alors elle pouvait tenter cette évasion frauduleuse. Elle se laissa glisser le long de sa nouvelle corde improvisait, les mains moites. Le tissus craquait au fur et à mesure. Après un temps elle arriva au bout de la couette. Jetant un regard en bas, elle remarqua qu'il lui restait 2 bons mètres à faire. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut que devant ses yeux ne s'exposait plus le joli petit jardin vert, mais un autre, totalement abandonné, en friche. Les maison aux alentours étaient réapparues, ainsi que le ciel gris.

_Illusion…_

Fermant les yeux, elle sauta. Se rattrapant de justesse, elle finit sur son derrière, un peu sonnée, les jambes lui ayant rentrées dans le tronc. Bon Dieu, plus jamais elle ne tenterait cela. Il fallait être fou. Se relevant, elle claudiqua jusqu'à la soi-disant barrière qui séparait le jardin à la rue. Ce n'était plus qu'une palissade tombant en morceau. Se baissant, elle passa de justesse entre deux planches de bois dont l'une était cassée. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque cette même planche lui entailla la jambe. Super. C'est en boitant qu'elle continua son chemin dans une rue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas et un pays tout aussi inconnu pour elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit juste "humaine", elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme un sixième sens ? Cette évasion était bien trop facile…

Ne s'arrêtant pas à ces détails, elle continua sa route, tournant à plusieurs coins de rues et se retrouva finalement dans un boulevard. Soudain, elle croisa un regard pétillant de malice. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de remarquer la tenue plus qu'étrange de cet homme barbu. Il portait une longue robe violette assortie d'étoiles d'argents brillantes. Étonnée, elle continua tout de même son chemin, accélérant le pas malgré sa blessure. Était-ce carnaval ?

Une heure plus tard, elle n'en pouvait plus de marcher. Sa jambe lui tirait, ainsi que son bras qui n'avaient pas été soignés depuis. De plus, il semblait que les remèdes "magiques" n'aient aucun effet sur elle. Surement à cause de sa condition de moldu.

Apercevant un banc, elle décida de s'y arrêter. Elle s'affala dessus plutôt que s'y asseoir. Elle était tellement épuisée, et sa tête tournée. La laissant pendre en arrière, elle fit le vide dans ses pensées.

_Qui n'a plus d'espoir n'aura plus de regrets. Shakespeare_

"Tu es là !"

Se retournant brusquement, Magdalena tomba nez à nez avec Tonks. La jeune fille s'assit à côté d'elle le plus simplement du monde.

"Je me suis inquiétée tu sais…"

"Désolée."

" 'Lena, ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas…J'ai été très surprise de ton courage à t'enfuir. Tu as le profil d'un espion."

"Ah…?"

La jeune femme commença alors à suer. Ça y était. Elle la prenait pour un espion.

"Reviens…Nous t'aiderons."

"Aider à quoi ?", répondit-elle un peu sur la défensive.

"Viens…C'est tout…"

Elle empoigna le bras de Magdalena, et avant que celle-ci ait pu réagir, transplana. Elles atterrirent devant la porte de la maison d'où elle venait de s'enfuir. Ouvrant en grand la porte d'entrée, Tonks fit entrer la jeune fille, plus brusquement qu'autre chose. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Sirius, qui l'invita à suivre. Ne pouvant faire autre chose, elle marcha sur ses pas jusqu'à un petit salon. Plusieurs personnes étaient là (peut être "l'Ordre") notamment l'homme à l'air maladif et…le vieil barbu à la robe violette. Un adolescent aux cheveux en bataille parlé avec une jeune fille et un rouquin. Ils devaient avoir son âge.

_"Bienvenue Mademoiselle Jones. Asseyez-vous."_

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Le vieil homme lui indiqua alors une place de libre, où elle s'assit silencieusement. Il lui semblait que cet homme regardait à travers son âme, la sondant. Gardant son sang froid, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tonks et à Sirius. La première, qui avait changé de couleur de cheveux car ils étaient passés à noirs, regardait par la fenêtre. Le second scrutait l'adolescent à côté d'elle.

_"Je me présente, Albus Perceval Dumbledore. Directeur de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef et enfin Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers."_

*Qu'est-ce que cela ? Son CV ?*

Magdalena resta assise, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur. Et la froideur qu'affichait les gens qu'elle "connaissait" la découragée encore un peu plus.

_"Mais vous devez me connaître, n'est-ce pas…"_

Devait-elle ? Il réitéra sa question qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

_"N'est-ce pas ?"_

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Si elle disait oui, ils la prendraient pour un espion…Si elle disait non, elle allait être tué, ou avoir la mémoire effacée. N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils faisaient avec les gens de son espèce ?

_"O…Oui…"_

_"Bien…Faites vous parti des Mangemorts ?"_

_"Mange…Quoi ?"_

_"Les Mangemorts, les partisans de Voldemort"._

Alors qu'un petit cri d'effroi se fit entendre, Magdalena tourna la tête vers la personne venant de parler, c'est à dire le jeune homme aux lunettes.

_"Je ne les connais pas…"_

_"C'est impossible…Même les français connaissent Voldemort, le Seigneur Noir…"_

_"Eh bien, pas moi…"_

Retrouvant peu à peu son aplomb, Magdalena continua dans cette voie, voyant par là sa seule issue. Soudain, un petit rire se fit entendre. Dumbledore, qui tenait une tasse de thé à la rose, lui adressa un sourire tout en se redressant.

_"Impressionnant. Je vous aurais presque cru…"_

Magdalena et les autres personnes de la pièce se turent, l'observant.

_"C'est en effet impressionnant, qu'une moldu, ait pu rentrer dans le QG de l'Ordre. QG que de puissants sorciers essayait de trouver depuis un certain bout de temps."_

_"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Dumbledore, Magdalena n'est pas plus une moldu que moi",_ rétorqua Tonks.

Son regard glissa jusqu'à la française qui avait baissé les yeux…perdant tout espoir.

_" 'Lena ?"_

_"Désolée Tonks…"_

_"Mais …Comment ?"_

_"C'est une longue histoire…"_

Alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce, Dumbledore se leva et sortit sa baguette. Magdalena, par réflexe, sauta du canapé se protégeant derrière lui, et agita les mains devant elle.

"_Je vous en prie. N'effacez pas mémoire. Ne me tuez pas. Je vous en supplie. Je ne dirais rien…Je le jure…"_

À cet instant, un homme tout vêtu de noir entra. Il semblait fatigué, car ses traits étaient tirés. Lorsque son regard rencontra celui de la jeune fille, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

_"Dumbledore…Que fait-elle ici ?"_

_"Vous la connaissez Severus ?"_

_"Oui…Je pense que… C'est une moldu que Draco a dit avoir vu s'enfuir…Bien sur, il ne me l'a dit qu'à moi…Il redoutait la sentence du Seigneur des Ténèbres."_

_"Pff… une vraie tâche ce mec…"_, murmura le jeune brun.

_"Potter…je pense que l'on se passera de vos commentaires agaçants et inutiles."_

Le dénommé Potter, détourna le regard, maugréant quelque chose à l'encontre de l'homme.

_"Qu'attendez-vous pour lui effacer la mémoire ?"_

Le silence se fit. Magdalena scrutait Dumbledore, les larmes aux yeux. Il semblait que sa destiné serait tracée par une unique personne…Ce vieillard.

_"Vous savez… Il y a des choses qu'il faudrait mieux oublier…" _déclara-t-il à son intention._  
><em>

Magdalena ferma les yeux. C'était terminé. Il avait pris sa décision, régentant par la même occasion sa vie. Les larmes coulaient déjà le long de ses joues. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut Sirius Black la regardant avec un air désolé. Tonks quant à elle avait la tête baissée. Des baguettes se levèrent vers elle.

_"Dumbledore…Sommes-nous réellement obligés de faire cela ?"_

_"Black…Comme toujours, tu n'ouvres ta bouche que pour dire des inepties."_

_"Snape…Je ne te parlais pas…Dumbledore."_

_"Sirius…Elle est dangereuse pour notre communauté. Le monde n'est pas encore prêt. De plus, il est dangereux pour sa propre sécurité de savoir tout cela."_

Magdalena adressa un sourire compatissant à Sirius, le remerciant à voix basse. Ainsi…Les mêmes paroles étaient encore répétées. Les sorciers éliminaient les moldus en sachant trop, ne cherchant même pas à savoir si ils étaient contre ou pas, s'ils s'en moquaient ou pas.

Soupirant, elle baissa les bras, se résignant à son sort.

La jeune fille brune la regardait, un air triste dans les yeux. Peut être qu'elle la comprenait ?

Sirius s'approcha alors d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

_"Ce fut un plaisir, mademoiselle. Fermez les yeux et endormez-vous, tel dans un rêve, tout redeviendra comme avant…"_

Magdalena savait que c'était tout le contraire. Elle ne se souviendrait de rien, ni de ses parents.

_"Et pour mes parents ?"_

_"Je te l'ai dit. Il est impossible de rendre la mémoire. Je suppose que tu seras dans un foyer ou orphelinat en France jusqu'à ta majorité." _répondit Tonks._  
><em>

_"Non…"_, murmura-t-elle.

Sirius leva sa baguette, lui tenant toujours la main.

_"Souriez…"_

Puis tout fut noir. Elle se sentit transporter, son corps se compressant, ses boyaux se retournant. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ses pieds atterrirent sur du sable. Une sensation douloureuse lui broyant les entrailles. Elle venait de transplaner. Devant elle s'élevait la mer. Sirius à côté d'elle l'aida à se relever. Elle s'appuya un moment sur lui, par peur de tomber.

_"Mais…"_

_"Je nous ai fait transplaner…"_

_"Mais…pourquoi ?"_

_"Car je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas savoir la vérité et de vivre à côté de ses parents sans qu'ils ne nous regardent…Et je ne voulais pas que vous viviez cela. Après tout, votre situation est bien la conséquence de fautes de sorciers. Alors partez…"_

_"Mais où ?"_

_"Vous êtes en Irlande…"_

_"Mais ne faut-il pas un pass pour...?"_

_"Non, les Iles Britanniques sont un ensemble. Mais le ministère de la magie s'en apercevra à un moment ou à un autre."_

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

_"..Merci…Merci beaucoup."_

_"Ce n'est rien…partez maintenant…Ah, tenez…Je pense que cela vous aidera."_

L'homme fit apparaître une bourse et la lui tendit. Elle l'attrapa les mains tremblantes. Le regardant, elle esquissa un sourire. On lui avait donné une chance, une chance de tracer elle-même son chemin, même si elle ne savait où celui-ci la mènerait. Elle se retourna et commença à marcher. Mais fit aussitôt demi-tour et encercla de ses bras fins la nuque de Sirius. Laissant échapper un sanglot, elle le serra fort. Peut être allait-il être le dernier contact humain qu'elle aurait pendant un moment.

_"Merci…"_

_"Courage…Courage jeune fille."_

Il se détacha et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

_"Je crois qu'il y a un village vers le Nord…Bon courage."_

Et il disparut. Dans un "flop" retentissant…Il disparut, la laissant seule.

Ses longs cheveux noirs voltigeaient sous le souffle du vent. Aller vers le Nord ? Mais où était-ce ?

_L'espoir des hommes, c'est leur raison de vivre et de mourir. André Malraux_

Elle marchait, marchait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes…Ou était-ce des heures ? Elle n'avait plus la notion de rien. Ni la sensation de douleur, ni la sensation de faim. La seule chose qu'elle faisait, été marcher. Au bout de quelques heures…ou jours, elle arriva devant ce qui semblait être une ferme. Assoiffée, elle pénétra dans la cours, avant de s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une chambre. Une vieille femme se tenait au-dessus d'elle, rinçant une serviette.

_"Ah…vous êtes réveillée !"_

Magdalena ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit.

_"Ne vous forcez pas Mademoiselle. Je me nomme Gwendoline. Mon mari vous a trouvé inconsciente sur notre terre. Alors il vous a mené à moi…"_

_"Mer…ci…"_

_"Tenez, buvez un peu. Et reposez-vous. Lorsque ça ira mieux, vous descendrez pour manger un morceau."_

La vieille femme souleva Magdalena afin de la faire boire, doucement. Puis, la re-positionnant, elle sortit. La jeune femme sentit à peine ses paupières se fermaient qu'elle tombait déjà dans un sommeil réparateur.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, le soleil l'éblouissait. Papillonnant des yeux, elle se redressa sur son séant. Elle remarqua alors son bras et sa jambe bandés. Ses habits avaient été remplacé par une longue chemise blanche qui lui frôlait les chevilles. Esquissant un sourire, elle observa la pièce. C'était une chambre, très simple, mais très lumineuse. Une petite table en bois trônait dans le coin. Dessus était posée une coupole en porcelaine pleine d'eau. Se levant, doucement, elle se dirigea vers la porte puis, elle se glissa dans le couloir. Descendant, elle arriva à ce qui était une petite cuisine. Là, attablée à une table, une femme préparait une tarte.

_"Ah ! mademoiselle, venez, asseyez-vous. Allez-vous bien ?"_

_"Oui…merci beaucoup de votre hospitalité."_

_"Mais ce n'est rien."_

Alors qu'une assiette remplie se posait devant elle, Magdalena se jeta entièrement dessus. Elle avait tellement faim. Le verre de lait fut bu tout aussi vite.

_"Eh bien, quel appétit."_

Magdalena adressa à la vieille femme un sourire désolé.

_"Je me demandais d'où vous veniez…"_

_"De loin…De France…"_

_"Oh, et que faites-vous ici ? Si affaiblit."_

_"C'est une longue histoire…Mais pour vous résumé, je suis partie de chez moi, sans possibilité de retour…"_

_"Ah…"_

Magdalena replongea dans son assiette.

_"Vous avez envie d'en parler ?"_

_"Pas vraiment, si vous voulez bien…"_

Un silence s'installa. Alors que la cuisinière enfournait son gâteau, elle se retourna vers la jeune fille qui venait de finir son assiette.

_"Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester ici autant de temps qu'il vous plaira. D'abord pour que vos blessures se referment…Et puis cela vous fera un toit. De plus, nous manquons de mains d'œuvres…Mon mari ne s'y opposera pas. Un peu de compagnie fait du bien."_

_"Réellement ?"_

Un sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres de la vieille femme.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'un mois fut écoulé. Magdalena était restée avec le couple, profitant de chaque instant, comme s'ils étaient ses parents. Et eux la chérissaient tout autant. La jeune femme s'était attachée aux habitants de la ferme. Ceux-ci ne lui avaient plus jamais posé de questions, et Magdalena les en remerciait. En effet, il s'était installé un accord placide entre eux. Elle les aidait, ils l'hébergeaient, se donnant du réconfort et de l'amour réciproquement. Un jour, alors qu'elle montait se changer pour nettoyer la maison, après le repas, elle entendit un bruit suspect.

Quelque chose grattait à la fenêtre.

Magdalena l'ouvrit alors, et une chouette s'engouffra dans la chambre, se posant sur le dossier d'une chaine. Accrochée à sa patte, une lettre attendait. Hésitante, Magdalena la détacha. À peine l'eut-elle ouverte que la chouette s'en alla comme elle fut venue. Son nom ornait le recto du papier et était inscrit d'une écriture très fine.

_Magdalena,_

_Je t'en pris, pars, abandonne ton refuge. Ils t'ont retrouvé. Pars cette nuit et ne reviens jamais où tu résides._

_Bonne chance._

_Patmol._

Patmol ? Mais qui était-ce ? Sirius ? Après tout, il était le seul au courant de son emplacement. Fermant les yeux un instant, elle observa Gwen donnant les restes du repas aux chiens dans la cours. Lorsque celle-ci se redressa, elle adressa un sourire et un signe à Magdalena.

Oui. Elle devait partir. Pour les protéger.

_L'espoir est une cloche sans battant, dont la corde est aux mains de l'ignorance._

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée et tout le monde couché, Magdalena prit son sac fait plutôt, et descendit le plus discrètement possible. Arrivée à la cuisine, elle laissa un mot, remerciant le couple, mais disant qu'elle devait continuer sa quête, seule. Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, les chiens remuèrent de la queue. Magdalena leur fit une dernière caresse et partit, avalée par l'ombre de la nuit.

Dehors, une pluie torrentielle agitait les branches des arbres. N'ayant pas prévu cela, elle rabattit le capuchon de sa fine veste, sur sa tête. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut de la colline surplombant la ferme, elle était déjà trempée jusqu'aux os. Se retournant une dernière fois, elle fit ses adieux à cette hospice. Soudain, une explosion retentit, la faisant se baisser. Une seconde détruisit la baraque où dormaient ses occupants. En feu, quelques cris s'en échappèrent avant que tout ne s'écroule.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle avait voulu vivre, ne pas oublier ce qu'elle était, et aujourd'hui, des gens étaient morts pour ça. Des personnes qui l'avaient accueilli sans aucune explication, lui faisant confiance, comblant l'amour qu'elle avait perdu avec ses parents.

Mais elle devait continuer. Combattre ce monde de sorciers qui faisait régner leurs lois aux détriments des autres peuples, voulant eux aussi vivre. Pleurant, elle courait à perdre haleine dans les landes qui lui étaient parues si agréables ces derniers jours. Regardant à peine où elle allait, ses pas la conduisaient toujours plus loin, mais de moins en moins vite. Après une heure de course acharnée, elle se laissa tomber contre un grand arbre, respirant difficilement. Bon Dieu, qu'avait-elle fait ?

Est-ce que vivre lui était interdit ?

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre.

_"On ne l'a pas trouvée. Mais elle ne doit pas être loin…Ce n'est qu'une moldu."_

Terrifiée et tremblotante, Magdalena se releva silencieusement et commença à partir en direction opposée aux voix. Puis elle se remit à courir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une refuge. Mais où ? Elle savait que le village le plus près était à une dizaine de kilomètres. D'ici là, ces sorciers l'auraient déjà retrouvé.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle.

_"Elle est là !"_

Des sorts fusèrent, mais ne la touchaient pas. Elle était à une certaine distance d'eux, et ne pouvait se risquer de se retourner pour voir. Mais les voix lui arrivaient très bien, comme si elles étaient amplifiées. Ou était-ce la peur qui procurait cela ?

_"Tuez là!"_

_"Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'échappe encore une fois!"_

_"Bon Dieu, ne sommes-nous pas près de Près-au-Lard ?"_

_"Tais-toi et cours !"_

_"Attrapez là avant que l'on y arrive!"_

Près-au-Lard ? Qu'était-ce ? Un village ? Elle pensa alors fortement à celui-ci, s'imaginant déjà voir les toits fumants et les lumières aux maisons des quelques habitants encore éveillés.

Soudain, un épais brouillard l'enveloppa, réduisant sa visibilité. S'arrêtant de courir, elle reprit son souffle et chercha son chemin. Alors qu'elle venait de jeter un coup d'oeil devant elle, le nuage se dissipa. Devant elle se trouvait d'étranges chaumières.

*Près-au-Lard*

Elle se remit à courir, espérant trouver quelqu'un qui l'aiderait. Mais les rues étaient désespérément vides d'âmes humaines. Empruntant des petites rues, elle tomba sur une sortie en direction d'une forêt. En profitant, elle s'engouffra dans le chemin. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle déboucha devant une petite descente avec au bout…une vieille maison en bois, semblant tomber en ruine. Trouvant là un refuge, elle y courut, priant pour que ses poursuivants aient déjà abandonné. Alors qu'elle était sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, des voix se firent entendre derrière elle. Pénétrant dans la demeure, elle chercha un endroit où se cacher. Alors qu'elle se tapissait dans l'ombre, la porte d'entrée éclata en morceaux. Des hommes vêtus de noirs entrèrent. Reculant un peu plus, Magdalena eut juste le temps d'entendre un craquement avant de tomber dans ce qui était…un tunnel.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle l'arpenta à quatre pattes, se raflant les genoux contre la pierre. Bientôt, une petite lueur apparut. La sortie était à quelques mètres d'elle. Lorsqu'elle émergea, le soleil commençait à partager ses premiers rayons. Il était l'aube. S'extirpant du tunnel, elle se laissa mollement tomber sur le tapis de verdure qui l'accueillit brutalement. Elle souffla un peu avant d'observer les environs. Un grand arbre la dardait de toute sa hauteur, elle pouvait apercevoir au loin, les reflets d'un lac. Était-elle dans un jardin ? Alors qu'elle se redressait, elle aperçut les hauts toits de ce qui semblait être un château.

*Étrange…Que fait-il ici ? Gwen ne m'en aurait-elle parlé ? Un château ne disparait pas ainsi…*

Laissant à pars ses réflexions, elle commença à marcher en sa direction. Dans sa situation, autant chercher de l'aide, avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse de fatigue. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva sur un chemin dallé. De hautes colonnes s'élevaient devant elle. Suivant le chemin, elle aboutit à une cours intérieure. Magdalena put alors mieux observer l'édifice. Le château était en parfait état, bien qu'il semblasse dater de plusieurs siècles. Alors qu'elle admirait la bâtisse, elle se heurta à quelque chose. Reculant de quelques pas, elle remarqua la présence d'un jeune homme. Il portait un ensemble noir contrastant avec sa blondeur. Un petit nez retroussé et des yeux plissaient indiquait qu'il se demandait qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là.

_"Je…je…"_

_"Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu à l'école."_

_"L'école ?"_

Ce château était donc une école ? L'idée qu'elle devait être bien agréable lui traversa l'esprit une demi-seconde. Reportant son attention sur l'étudiant, quelque chose la frappa dans son visage parfait. Était-ce la tristesse que l'on voyait à travers ses yeux ou la couleur que ceux-ci renvoyaient ? Un gris acier, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

_"Mon Dieu !"_

Écarquillant les yeux, elle recula de quelques pas. C'était l'homme du square qui l'avait suivi. Sentant ses dernières énergies se dissipaient, elle se retint à un pilier.

"_Est-ce que ça va ?"_

_"Je…ne sais pas vraiment."_

Le blond la tint un cours instant avant de la mener au milieu de la cours où se trouvait une fontaine en vieille pierre. Là, il la fit s'asseoir.

_"Alors…Allez-vous me répondre ?"_

_"Je…Je me nomme Magdalena Jones."_

_"Jones? ... Comment êtes vous arrivée ici…Car vous n'êtes pas une élève, n'est-ce pas…"_

_"Je…oui…"_

Elle scruta un instant ses deux iris couleurs d'acier avant de détourner le regard. Celui de son interlocuteur la troublant grandement.

_"Comment ? Répondez où je vous dénonce !"_

_"Je…je ne sais pas vraiment. Un tunnel m'a emmené dans le parc, près d'un saule."_

_"Le Saule Cogneur ?"_

_"Je vous en prie, aidez-moi. On me traque depuis des jours et je suis épuisée…"_

Elle avait sauté sur sa main, l'entourant des siennes, sales et froides. Elle le priait et espérait que malgré tout, il ne la reconnaisse pas et l'aide.

_"On vous traque ? Pourquoi ? Par qui ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas vraiment…Enfaite…Je n'ai rien demandé…Je connais juste trop de chose…"_

_"Sur ?"_

_"L'Ordre…Et un dénommé Voldemort…"_

Les yeux de son interlocuteur s'agrandir de stupeur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à cause de "l'Ordre" ou de "Voldemort". Elle avait prononcé ces deux mots par un pur hasard, se souvenant de la conversation dans la maison de Sirius.

_"Venez…"_

Il se dégagea et partit. Le suivant avec peine, Magdalena se frictionnait les bras. Ses vêtements encore mouillés laissaient passer trop facilement le souffle froid du vent. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du château et prirent la direction d'un grand escalier en pierre de taille. Le hall était des plus impressionnant. Après avoir tourné à quelque angles, ils prirent d'autres escaliers, en bois cette fois, qui paraissaient être suspendus dans l'air. Magdalena se risqua de jeter un coup d'œil en contre-bas, mais prise de vertige, renonça bien vite.

_"Dépêchez-vous."_

La voix du blond claqua dans l'air, tel un ordre donné à un serviteur. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans un large couloir vide, le jeune homme fit demi-tour, revenant sur ses pas. Magdalena en fit alors de-même, jusqu'à le voir reprendre la direction inverse. Étonnée, elle s'arrêta, le scrutant. Que faisait-il ?

_"Entrez…"_

_"Où…?"_

Soudain, elle aperçut une porte dans le mur. Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'elle n'y était pas il y a quelques secondes. Mais écoutant son hôte, elle pénétra dans la salle. C'était une chambre à coucher dans les tons rougeâtre. Le feu d'un cheminée éclairé un lit à baldaquin et une petite table en bois. À l'arrière de cette pièce se trouvait une autre porte. Par ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre…

_"Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne…Je suis préfet…j'ai des obligations."_

_"D'accord…"_

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, elle le retint par la manche de sa veste noire parfaitement cintrée.

_"Mer…Ci…"_

Il ne bougea pas, fixant la porte. Se dégageant doucement, il l'ouvrit.

_"Prenez une douche et reposez-vous. Je vais demander à ce que l'on vous apporte un repas…"_

Et il partit, la laissant encore une fois, seule.

_Tous les espoirs sont permis à l'homme, même celui de disparaître. J. Rostand._

Elle dormait paisiblement depuis un bon moment lorsque la porte claqua. Le jeune homme blond entra, l'air passablement énervé.

_"Ah. Saint Potter commence vraiment à m'énerver…"_

Elle se redressa dans le lit, et avec des yeux ensommeillés le regarda cogitait tout seul. Lorsqu'il se souvint de sa présence, il s'arrêta et la scruta.

_"Quoi ?"_

Étonné par le ton agressif de son contemporain, Magdalena se cacha un peu plus sous la couette et secoua négativement la tête. Après un soupir, le jeune homme s'approcha et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, près du lit. Il y eut un moment de battement où personne ne parla…

_"Enfaite…Quel…Quel est votre nom ?"_

Il la regarda bizarrement, comme si cela était une évidence.

_"Malfoy…Draco Malfoy…"_

_"Et bien… Merci encore Draco Malfoy…"_

_"Ne me remerciez pas…Cette situation n'est pas définitive…Qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver ?"_

Magdalena resta le nez baissé dans la couette.

_"Oui…Qui sait ?"_

_Qui sait si vivre est ce qu'on appelle mourir et si mourir c'est vivre ? Euripide._

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Draco allant aux cours, remplissant parfaitement son rôle de préfet. Quant à Magdalena, elle lisait toute la journée. Le garçon avait eu la gentillesse de lui ramener des livres…Bien qu'elle ne comprit pas grand chose. Qu'était-ce toutes ces formules ? Et puis ces histoires avec des gnomes et autres ? Le soir, les deux adolescents se retrouvaient pour une heure ou deux, et Draco prit le plis de lui raconter ce qu'il avait vécu dans la journée et se confiait petit à petit à elle. Ainsi, la jeune femme découvrit que sous les grands airs du jeune Malfoy se trouvait une âme blessée, meurtrie par le manque d'amour, l'incompréhension, le devoir de plaire et de bien faire et surtout le fait de porter un nom si pesant. Magdalena essayait alors de lui procurer un peu de réconfort et d'amitié…Dans la limite du possible, évidement. Quant au jeune homme, il ne l'avait jamais réellement questionné sur ce qu'elle "savait" ainsi que sur son identité.

Au fur et à mesure, les deux jeunes s'étaient rapprochés. Un soir, alors qu'elle lisait, Draco entra sans toquer. Relevant le nez de sa lecture, elle lui offrit un sourire.

"_Ça te dit de sortir ?"_

_"Vraiment ?"_

_"Oui...Pour voir la pleine lune !"_

_"D'accord."_

Sautant sur ses deux pieds, elle attrapa une veste noir que Malfoy lui avait apporté auparavant et sortit à sa suite. Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs avant de monter par des escaliers en colimaçon. Arrivait au sommet, Magdalena observa la plateforme avant de s'approcher des barrières.

_"Fais attention. C'est haut..."_

Elle rigola à cette remarque, puis ferma les yeux, inspirant de grandes bouchées d'air frais. Elle n'avait étrangement jamais ressenti de la claustrophobie dans la petite chambre, mais l'air pur lui manquait terriblement. Elle n'avait que très peu d'occasions pour pouvoir sortir, et remerciait silencieusement Draco pour cette initiative.

Soudain, elle le sentit juste derrière elle, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Tressaillant doucement, la jeune moldu s'autorisa à se blottir contre le corps chaud et musclé du sorcier. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, profitant entièrement de cet instant.

_"Tu es magnifique..."_

Surprise, elle se tourna d'un geste vif vers le blond. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle recevait un compliment...Surtout venant de la part de son bourreau.

_"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi..."_

_"C'est la vérité... Je te trouve tout à fait à mon goût..."_

Il esquissa un sourire taquin, alors qu'elle émit un petit rire. Draco lui prit alors les mains et lui écarta les bras de son corps.

_"Et pourtant, je suis quelconque tu vois",_ répondit-elle.

_"Moi, je vois une jolie et grande jeune femme, avec une peau douce, de beaux longs cheveux noirs et deux grands yeux bleus très moqueurs..."_

_"Moqueurs ?"_

_"Oui...Moqueurs..."_

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de détourner le regard afin d'observer la plaine calme et tranquille. Une paire de lèvres se posa alors le long de sa nuque.

_"Draco..."_

_"Laisse-toi faire..."_

_"Je ne sais pas si...C'est une bonne idée..."_

Il l'enserra à la taille, se collant à elle.

_"Eh bien moi, j'approuve grandement."_

La prenant par les épaules, il la retourna afin de l'embrasser. La serrant contre lui, Draco commença par passer une des ses mains sous le pull de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne put réprimer un frisson.

_"Suis-moi."_

La tenant par la main, il redescendit les étages jusqu'à la Salle du Demande, où il s'enferma avec elle, pour une pure nuit de débauche.

Un soir alors que Magdalena était dans cette chambre depuis trois semaines, Draco entra avec le sourire.

_"Bonsoir Princesse..."_

_"Bonsoir Mr. Malfoy..."_

_"J'ai pour vous ce soir...Un petit présent..."_

Imitant les grands séducteurs, il sortit de derrière son dos un bouquet d'iris flammés. Les lui tendant, Magdalena les attrapa, tout sourire.

_"Elles sont magnifiques...merci..."_

Draco s'assit alors sur le lit. Entourant les épaules de sa Némésis, il reprit.

_"Tu sais ce qu'elles signifient ?"_

_"Non...?"_

_"Je brûle d'amour pour vous..."_

_"Dray...Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ce jour-là ? Tu aurais très bien pu me dénoncer..."_

_"Car j'ai eu l'impression de voir un ange déchu, abandonné de tous. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter..."  
><em>

Un sourire n'acquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Celles-ci s'emparèrent rapidement de celles de son compère masculin. Et bientôt, les fleurs tombèrent au sol, laissant les deux acteurs principaux jouaient leur acte.

Plus d'un mois et demi était passé lorsque Draco entra en trombe dans la petite chambre et s'affala sur le lit. Inquiète, la jeune femme se précipita à ses côtés.

_"Dray, ça va ?"_

_" 'Lena… Je voudrais tellement vivre librement sans que l'on me demande tout le temps quelque chose…"_

Esquissant un sourire, Magdalena laissa ses doigts parcourir la chevelure d'ange de son nouveau protecteur afin de le rassurer.

_"Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais… Mes parents sont aux services de Tu-Sais-Qui…"_

_"Tu-Sais-Qui ?", demanda-t-elle incertaine._

_"Voldemort…"_

_"Ah…"_

Draco se releva et, tourné vers elle, continua.

_"Tu n'as pas l'air effrayée par ce nom…"_

_"Voldemort ? Non, pourquoi, le devrais-je ?"_

_"Beaucoup le sont…"_

_"Avoir peur d'un nom est d'après moi, absurde."_

Il y eut un moment de silence.

_"Donc…tes parents…"_

_"Voldemort veut que j'introduise des Mangemorts au sein de Poudlard…Bien sur, je ne peux le faire par la porte d'entrée, Dumbledore a mis des protections comme tu peux l'imaginer… Et Voldemort veut que j'accomplisse cela…"_

Il se coucha, posant sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme, assez surprise par ce geste intime.

_"C'est impossible à réaliser…Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me demandasse de tuer le vieux citronné…"_

_"Le vieux citronné ?", demanda-t-elle timidement…_

_"C'est le petit surnom de Dumbledore…"_

_"Je vois…Es-tu obligé de le faire ?"_

_"C'est ce qu'il veut, ainsi que mes parents…De plus, nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans de bonnes grâces auprès du seigneur des ténèbres en ce moment."_

_"Et toi…Que veux-tu ?"_

Draco se fit hésitant, regardant dans le vide.

_"Je…Je veux être libre."_

_"Ne crois-tu pas qu'en faisant cela, tu t'attaches volontairement à ce Voldemort, en devenant son esclave ?"_

_"Tu…tu crois ?"_

Il avait planté son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Souriante, elle acquiesça.

_"Draco…Ai confiance en toi et en ce que tu veux…"_

_"J'aimerais…Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix."_

_"Non, on a toujours le choix. Regarde, pendant le seconde guerre mondiale, beaucoup d'allemands se sont révoltés contre le dictateur, tels que les adolescents de la rose blanche…"_

_"Pourquoi me donnes-tu un exemple moldu ?"_

Magdalena rougit. Draco ne savait pas, en effet, qu'elle était une non-sorcière. Après quelques secondes, le blond se redressa et l'observa avec suspicion. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Magdalena lui avoua tout.

_"C'est parce que…j'en suis une."_

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

_"QUOI ?"_

Sautant sur ses pieds, Malfoy s'éloigna comme s'il avait vu la peste.

_"C'est…impossible"_

_"Et pourtant…"_

_"Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Pourquoi m'as-tu menti"_

_"Je pensais que cela ne ferait pas de différence !"_

_"Pas de différence ? Et tu savais depuis longtemps pour les sorciers ?"_

_"Oui...Un moment..."_

_"Et c'est pour cela que l'on te traque ?"_

Magdalena baissa les yeux.

_"Enfaite…tu le sais depuis longtemps…Enfin, je le pense."_

_"Je ne comprends pas."_

_"Nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois en France alors que tu attaquais un square…"_

_"Qu…Quoi ? Mais…"_

Magdalena se leva et dans un soupir, répondit.

_"Tu m'as poursuivi mais pas arrêté…"_

_"Tu dis n'importe quoi...je ne sais pas comment tu as su cela, mais si c'est un piège du vieux fou."_

_"Dray..."_

_"J'y vais..."_

_"Attends !"_

La porte claqua, faisant disparaitre la silhouette du blond. Soufflant, Magdalena se mit au lit, mais ses pensées vagabondèrent. Le comportement du blond allait-il changer maintenant ? Elle espérait que non...Elle tenait tellement à lui. Le lendemain soir, celui-ci entra en trombe dans la chambre. Il tenait à la main un objet que Magdalena reconnue immédiatement : son porte-feuille._  
><em>

_"C'était donc vrai..."  
><em>

_"Dray…"_

_"Ne m'approches plus sale moldu ! Tu as voulu me piéger c'est ça !"_

_"Mais non !"  
><em>

Choquée plus qu'effrayée, la jeune femme recula de quelques pas. Le visage de son amant était déformé par la colère.

_"Mais…Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Pourquoi vous, les sorciers vous conduisez-vous ainsi ? Non n'avons pas la gale ou je ne sais quoi. Vous dîtes que nous ne sommes pas près pour accepter la vérité, que nous aurions peur…Mais enfaite, ce sont les sorciers qui ont peur des moldus."_

_"Tais-toi ! NOUS sommes une race supérieure, pourquoi aurions-nous PEUR de vermines telles que VOUS ?"_

_"Cela ne te gênait pourtant pas de me toucher, il y a peu."_

_"Tais-toi, je n'aurais même pas du poser les yeux sur toi !"  
><em>

_"Tu es vraiment un idiot, enfaite !"_

_"Répète pour voir !"_

_"Tu es con ! On t'a embringué depuis que tu es petit dans des idées faites…Et tu n'as pas cherché à comprendre, à savoir. Oui, le Grand Draco Malfoy a peur et est un con."_

_"Sale Sang-de-Bourbe, tu vas le regretter…"_

C'est alors qu'il se jeta sur elle, les faisant tomber à terre. Magdalena essaya de se défendre, mais son adversaire était bien plus lourd et elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Oui, elle s'était attachée à lui, à son tempérament, à ses peurs... Elle avait mal de dire qu'elle aimait cet être. Alors qu'il la griffait et lui donnait un coup de poing, la jeune femme sentit son arcade sourcilière et sa lèvre inférieure se fendre. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux saphirs, se mélangeant au sang. C'est à ce moment là que Draco se stoppa, pour la regarder avec stupeur.

_"Vas-tu mieux ?…Es-tu heureux maintenant…? Tu vois…Nous sommes fait... du même sang…et…de la même…chaire…"_

_"Arrête…"_

_"Draco…regarde-moi…"_

_"Tais-toi !"_

Se relevant précipitamment, Draco se stoppa devant le miroir, observant son reflet. Magdalena en profita afin de se lever, aussi vite que ses membres endoloris le pouvaient. Se rapprochant de lui, elle encercla sa taille avec ses bras. Draco tressaillit. Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle se précipita sur ses lèvres, des larmes perlant encore le long de ses joues. Le baiser dura quelques secondes. Le temps que prit Draco pour se forcer à la repousser. Il lui cracha dessus et attrapa sa baguette.

_"Va-t-en..."_

_"Dray...Arrête...Je.. Je t'aime..."_

_"VA-T-EN !"_

Se relevant, la jeune fille essuya les larmes.

_"Comment peux-tu changer ainsi aussi vite ? Tout ce qui c'est passé ne compte pas pour toi ?"_

_"Je t'en prie Magdalena...Ne continue pas..."_

_"Tu vois...Tu fais encore ce que l'on te dit de faire, et non, ce que toi tu veux..."_

_"La ferme ! LA FERME !"_

_"Dray..."_

Elle s'approcha de lui, prêt à l'enlacer, quand un jet de lumière se précipita vers elle.

_"Sectumsempra !"_

Magdalena fut projeter violemment contre le mur d'en face, retomba mollement, son cri déchirant l'air. Elle sentait chaque parcelle de son être, comme s'il avait était vivement brûlé… ainsi que ses yeux se voilant. Elle eut juste le temps de voir son corps scarifié de toute part avant d'entendre le claquement de la porte, signifiant qu'elle était seule dans la douleur.

_"D..ray…Dr…ay…"_

Elle l'appelait, son dernier espoir, sa dernière folie.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Un corps s'affala à sa droite, tendit qu'elle sentait des mains parcourir son corps, puis une douce chaleur l'envahit, atténuant un peu la douleur.

_"Mon Dieu…Draco, n'est-ce pas la moldu ? Que fait-elle ici ?"_

_"Oui…Parrain…mais plus tard…Est-ce que ça marche ? Dis moi qu'elle va mieux..."_

Magdalena dans sa semi-inconscience reconnue la voix de Draco et une autre qu'elle avait déjà entendu. Grave et profonde. Tellement agréable.

_"PARRAIN !"_

_"Je ne sais pas Draco...Je fais mon possible..."_

Papillotant des yeux, elle aperçut Draco agenouillé à côté d'elle, la regardant désespérément. Petit à petit, elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, alors que des murmures s'élevaient autour d'elle.

_"Dray..."_

Elle ne remarqua ni la main froide enserrant la sienne, ni la voix entrecoupait de sanglots lui demandant pardon et lui avouant à voix basse qu'elle l'aimait.

_Dans toutes les larmes s'attarde un espoir. Simone de Beauvoir._

Ce soir là, il pleuvait à verse. Le soleil était entrain de se couché, ne laissant que quelques fins rayons filtraient à travers l'épaisse couche feuilletée des arbres. Une tombe se tenait là, petite, insignifiante, aucun nom n'était inscrit sur le marbre noir. Un inconnu de tous gisait là.

Un homme se tenait devant. Droit, fière. Ses longs cheveux blonds voletant au rythme de la dernière brise du jour. Ses yeux, d'un gris acier, exprimaient la tristesse et la douleur.

_"Tu avais raison…"_

Tenant dans ses mains gantées de noir un bouquet d'iris flammés, il les déposa sur la tombe.

_"Nous avions tous peur de vous… Tu étais la première à vouloir tous les affronter afin leur dire la vérité, à vouloir nous aider, malgré le fait que l'on ait décimé ta famille… Mais cela était beaucoup trop tôt, tu étais en avance sur ton temps."_

Il eut un sourire.

_"Merci de m'avoir indiqué le chemin. Tu auras toujours cette place unique...Sur mon cœur."_

L'homme partit en sens inverse sans un regard en arrière, rejoindre un autre, plus âgé.

_"Ça va ?"_

_"Oui Severus…Ça va."_

_"Ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais tiré un trait sur cette personne ?"_

_"Non…Je peux affirmer aujourd'hui que je l'aimais..."_

_"..."_

_"Non...je l'aime toujours."_

_"Draco…"_

_"Parrain…Je ne t'en veux pas. Si elle est morte, cela est uniquement de ma faute. Qui aurait pu prévoir que le contre-sort puisait dans la magie du blessé ?"_

_"Elle n'avait aucune chance…En tout cas…J'ai fait mon possible pour qu'elle s'en aille sans douleur…"_

_"Merci…"_

_"Tu as tellement mûri à partir de cet instant…Et je suis heureux que tu ais rejoins notre camp. Tu as été une clé décisive dans la victoire contre les ténèbres."_

_"Je sais…Mais tout cela…Tout cela c'est accompli grâce à elle."_

_"Draco…"_

_"Si nous y allions ? Scorpius doit m'attendre… Ainsi qu'Astoria… "_

_"Oui…"_

Et dans un "plop" retentissant, les deux hommes disparurent, laissant à nouveau seul l'être embaumé.

_Tu cesseras de craindre en cessant d'espérer. La crainte et l'espoir qui paraissent inconciliables sont pourtant étroitement unies. Sénèque_

**FIN**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à la faire. Si c'est le cas, faites-le moi savoir... (;D)<p>

Gros bisous à tous, et merci !

À bientôt !

Jun.


End file.
